Paul Kellerman
Paul Kellerman – były agent Służb Specjalnych, który wrobił Lincolna Burrowsa w zabójstwo brata wiceprezydent. Później przyczynił się do ułaskawienia zespołu uciekinierów, przekazując Scyllę człowiekowi z ONZ, dzięki czemu został kongresmenem Stanów Zjednoczonych. Biografia Kellerman wrobił Lincolna Burrowsa w zabójstwo Terrence'a Steadmana. Wraz ze swoim partnerem Danielem, próbuje zapobiec jakimkolwiek komplikacjom w wykonaniu wyroku śmierci na Lincolnie Burrowsie. W tym celu doprowadza do zabicia biskupa mogącego nakłonić odpowiednie władzy do ułaskawienia Burrowsa. Zabija również potencjalnego świadka obrony - Leticie. Stara się również kontrolować poczynania obrońców Burrowsa - Veroniki Donovan i jej partnera Nicka Savrina. Usiłuje również doprowadzić do przeniesienia Michaela do innego więzienia, a wszystkie polecenia otrzymuje od wiceprezydent Reynolds. Kellerman wrabia w podwójne morderstwo syna Lincolna – LJ-a, dając tym samym do zrozumienia Lincolnowi, że albo on zginie na krześle, albo jego syn. Kellerman zostaje namierzony przez LJ-a i postrzelony w szyję. Policji, która zjawia się na miejscu i łapie na gorącym uczynku chłopaka, tłumaczy, iż jest sprzedawcą mięsa i nazywa się Owen Kravecki. Gdy Kellerman dowiaduje się, iż agent Daniel zamierza donieść o zbrodniach Kellermana — zabija go. Paul usiłuje również osobiście zabić Lincolna Burrowsa, gdy ten jedzie na spotkanie z synem do innego więzienia. W tym celu dusi go rękawiczką. Zabójstwo uniemożliwia ojciec Burrowsa, który ratuje go z opresji — uderzając Kellermana w głowę gaśnicą. Kolejnym zadaniem Kellermana było wydobyć od Sary Tancredi „coś” co ponoć przekazał jej ojciec po ucieczce ósemki z Fox River. W tym celu udaje uzależnionego Lance'a i przychodzi na spotkania grupy AA, w których uczestniczy Sara. Próbuje się zaprzyjaźnić z panią doktor. Ojciec Sary przypadkowo poznaje jego prawdziwą tożsamość i informuje o tym córkę. Zdemaskowany Paul porywa Sarę i ją torturuje po to, by powiedziała mu, co zostawił jej ojciec przed śmiercią. Później próbuje ją utopić w wannie — lecz dziewczynie udaje się uciec. Chwilę po tym, Paul w rozmowie z przełożonym mówi, iż właśnie zabił dziewczynę i ją zakopuje, Kim zaś żąda przesłania mu zdjęcia martwej Sary. Przełożeni Paula orientują, iż nie może on wykonać powierzonych mu zadań, więc Kim zleca Mahone'owi zabicie Kellermana. Mężczyzna orientuje się, iż Secret Service zdecydował go usunąć i przechodzi na stronę braci, pomagając im zdobyć nagranie będące dowodem niewinności Lincolna oraz obciążające panią prezydent. Sara nie może mu jednak wybaczyć tego, iż próbował ją zabić i w momencie, gdy razem z braćmi ucieka przed Kimem w Chicago — zostawia Kellermana. Paul postanawia zabić panią prezydent, w tym celu kupuje broń i spotyka się z siostrą, mówiąc jej, iż stał się złym człowiekiem. Próbuje zabić panią prezydent, lecz ta zostaje zabrana z wiecu po tym, jak Michael wręcza jej kartkę z informacją o tym, iż ma kompromitującą ją kasetę. Po nieudanej próbie wyeliminowania pani prezydent — Paul Kellerman próbuje popełnić samobójstwo, jednak zacina mu się pistolet. Po rozmowie z siostrą postanawia naprawić zło, które wyrządził. Decyduje się pomóc Sarze, zeznając w jej procesie. Jego zeznania prowadzą do uniewinnienia Lincolna. W finałowym odcinku drugiego sezonu furgon wiozący Kellermana z sądu do zakładu karnego zostaje napadnięty przez zamaskowanych i uzbrojonych najemników. Kellerman przyczynia się do ułaskawienia wszystkich bohaterów poza T-Bagiem, przekazując Scyllę człowiekowi z ONZ. Występy Skazany na śmierć # Pilot # Allen # Cell Test # Cute Poison # English, Fitz or Percy # Riots, Drills and the Devil: część 1 # Riots, Drills and the Devil: część 2 # The Old Head # Tweener # Sleight of Hand # And Then There Were 7 # Odd Man Out # End of the Tunnel # The Rat # By the Skin and the Teeth # Brother's Keeper # J-Cat # Bluff # The Key # Tonight # Go # Flight # Manhunt # Otis # Scan # First Down # Map 1213 # Subdivision # Buried # Dead Fall # Unearthed # Rendezvous # Bolshoi Booze # Disconnect # The Killing Box # John Doe # The Message # Chicago # Bad Blood # Wash # Sweet Caroline # Panama # Fin Del Camino # Killing Your Number Ciekawostki * W rzeczywistości postać nazywa się Owem Kravecki, jednak dołączając do Służb Specjalych przyjął imię Paul Kellerman. * Kellerman ma bliznę na klatce piersiowej, gdyż Sara poparzyła go używając żelazka. Zobacz też * Galeria en:Paul Kellerman Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni